


Выставление напоказ

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Love Bites, M/M, Romance, silliness, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок посещает место преступления с видимыми на его шее уликами другого рода.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 18





	Выставление напоказ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flaunt It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/749498) by [kedgeree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kedgeree/pseuds/kedgeree). 



Тяжело дыша, Джон перевернулся с глубоким удовлетворённым стоном и лёг рядом с Шерлоком, который тоже тяжело дышал. Он был весь красный, липкий и дрожал от удовольствия. Позапрошлой ночью, когда губы Шерлока мягко, вопросительно прижимались к его губам, а пальцы неуклюже скользили по его коже, Джон думал, что он был счастливее, чем когда-либо. Но он ошибался, несомненно, он был самым счастливым прошлой ночью, когда добился того, что с губ Шерлока в грубом, громком и судорожном стоне сорвалось его имя. А ведь была ещё и сегодняшняя ночь...

− Джон, − выдохнул Шерлок. − Это было... это было...

− О, Боже, это _было_... − застонав, Джон свернулся вокруг Шерлока, _своего_ Шерлока, и уткнулся носом в его волосы. А потом начал целовать его в висок, ухо, плечо, щёку, целовать и целовать.

 _Сегодня_ он был самым счастливым на свете человеком.

***

Напевая себе под нос, Джон налил кипячёную воду в две кружки для чая. Они должны были встретиться с Лестрейдом на месте взлома, и, похоже, день обещал быть прекрасным. Гостиная уже была освещена солнцем, заглядывающим сквозь большие окна и играющем на лениво дрейфующих пылинках. Пол кухни под босыми ногами Джона был приятно прохладным, но не холодным. Услышав приглушённый голос Шерлока, доносившийся из ванной, он поставил кружки на кухонный стол.

− Джон? Не мог бы ты присоединиться ко мне на минутку? − тон Шерлока был откровенной пародией на вежливость.

Брови Джона поползли вверх, но он пересёк коридор и открыл дверь ванной. Оттуда вырвалось небольшое облачко тёплого пара. Он удивлённо заморгал, глядя на Шерлока, с чьих тёмных кудрей на обнажённые плечи всё ещё капала вода и текла вниз по груди, на белое полотенце, обёрнутое вокруг его стройных бёдер. Тот пристально смотрел на своё отражение в пятне зеркала, которое вытер от конденсата после душа. Проскользнув в ванную комнату и встав на цыпочки, Джон заглянул через плечо Шерлока в зеркало. 

− Что случилось?

Шерлок театрально указал на своё горло, где на бледной коже выделялась довольно большая ярко-фиолетовая отметина.

− Ох! − Просияв, Джон обнял Шерлока за талию и прижался щекой к тёплой, влажной коже его спины. − Выглядит... неплохо. Подходит к твоей рубашке.

Закатив глаза, Шерлок вздохнул. 

− Это слишком очевидно. Тебе так _не кажется_ , Джон? Не мог бы ты выбирать менее заметное место, чтобы... 

− Оставить свой след? − Джон погладил Шерлока ладонями по животу и почувствовал, как тот прижался к нему, слегка выгнув спину.

− Я не собирался надевать эту рубашку сегодня, − раздражённо пробормотал Шерлок.

Джон поднял голову и снова посмотрел через плечо Шерлока. Подняв руки, он прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к горлу Шерлока. 

− Шерлок, − мягко сказал он, − Ты ведь не смущаешься, правда?

− Нет! − возмутился Шерлок. − Мне всё равно, что думают люди. − Однако в его глазах мелькнула неуверенность.

Джон крепко обнял его, словно защищая. 

− Они подумают, что кто-то тебя любит. Очень сильно. − Отступив назад, он, перед тем, как выйти из ванной комнаты, поцеловал Шерлока в плечо. − А теперь мне надо сменить рубашку. Я промок. − Он тепло улыбнулся и оставил Шерлока стоять, удивлённо моргая.

***

Шерлок украдкой взглянул на Джона краем глаза, а затем слегка наклонился вперёд, оттягивая от горла воротник своей фиолетовой рубашки и пытаясь поймать своё отражение в окне кэба.

Джон отвернулся, чтобы Шерлок не увидел, как он пытается скрыть улыбку.

***

− Я знаю, что это не соответствует твоим обычным стандартам, Шерлок, но дело Линли − громкое, хотя это всего лишь... − замолчав, Лестрейд застыл с приоткрытым ртом, отвлечённый меткой на горле Шерлока... снова. Это был уже четвёртый раз, когда он, по-видимому, потерял ход своих мыслей. Он перевёл взгляд с Шерлока на Джона, а потом опять посмотрел на Шерлока и облизнул губы.

Джон, терпеливо слушавший их из угла комнаты, наклонил голову и ухмыльнулся.

Вздёрнув подбородок, Шерлок сделал скользящий шаг к большому окну библиотеки Линли и оказался в ярких льстивых солнечных лучах. Он немного повернулся, и они упали ему на лицо и горло, высветив отметину. 

− Да, на первый взгляд это может показаться простым взломом. Для тебя, − самодовольно сказал Шерлок. − Хотя, очевидно, это не совсем так.

− Всё в порядке. Так что же это такое? − Лестрейд выжидательно склонил голову набок.

− Посмотри, что он взял, − отвернувшись от окна и пройдя через комнату, Шерлок указал на книжные полки и полки с артефактами. − Книги в блестящих кожаных переплётах. Случайный набор фарфоровых статуэток. − Повернувшись лицом к Лестрейду, Шерлок задумчиво скользнул пальцем по ключице, а затем рассеянно провёл ногтем вверх-вниз по горлу. − И посмотри, что он оставил. Обрамлённая в рамку, _легко_ переносимая коллекция старинных монет. Мраморные и позолоченные бронзовые настольные часы. Стонтонские(1) шахматы из слоновой кости, ради бога.

Джон перевёл взгляд на Салли Донован, молча стоявшую за спиной Лестрейда. Она не произнесла ни слова с тех пор, как её обычное приветствие «Привет, ф...» замерло на губах, когда Шерлок вышел на сцену с гордо откинутой назад головой. Джон удивился, как тот мог идти, не спотыкаясь. Выражение её лица застыло где-то между смехом и смятением и пока не изменилось. Джон ожидал, что в будущем она уже не будет так сильно переживать из-за состояния своих коленей.

− Кража была отвлекающим маневром, и очень мало внимания было уделено тому, чтобы придать ей реалистичный вид, − усмехнулся Шерлок. − На самом деле его целью было что-то оставить после себя. _Вот_ это. − Он указал на маленькую, но довольно блестящую зеркальную коробочку, примостившуюся в углу одной из полок.

Лестрейд натянул резиновые перчатки и взял коробочку. Открыв крышку, он усмехнулся. 

− Камера! Как ты...

− Посмотри на узор пыли вокруг неё, − пожал плечами Шерлок. Он наклонился к коробочке в руках Лестрейда и отчётливо произнёс: − Явно _неумелая_ попытка корпоративного шпионажа. Там, конечно, будет и микрофон.

Джон усмехнулся:

− Ну и ну! 

Шерлок повернулся и лениво потянулся, отведя плечи назад и повернув подбородок в сторону, так что линия его горла была драматически вытянутой. 

− Это всё?

− Всё, я полагаю! − Лестрейд дружески похлопал Шерлока по плечу. − Спасибо, и... Х-м-м... Теперь идите и наслаждайтесь остатком вашего дня. − Он бросил на Джона хитрую, дерзкую ухмылку.

− Спасибочки, − Джон весело улыбнулся в ответ, подмигнув Салли, когда они вышли. − Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах.

***

− Ты бесстыдник, ты же знаешь это, не так ли? − Джон поддразнил Шерлока, когда они пересекали сад перед домом Линли в направлении улицы. − Теперь уже нет такого понятия, как «слишком очевидно», не так ли?

Шерлок бросил на Джона сердитый взгляд и, схватив его за локоть, увёл с хрустящей белой галечной дорожки за ствол большого каштана.

− Что?.. 

Шерлок обнял Джона и наклонил голову, чтобы коснуться губами его уха. 

− Ты тоже его получишь, − хрипло пробормотал он, опуская руки на задницу Джона и притягивая его ближе. − Прямо сейчас.

− Ох, неужели? − Прижавшись к Шерлоку, Джон нетерпеливо склонил голову набок, чтобы позволить его языку дразнить чувствительную кожу на шее.

− М-м-м... − голос Шерлока зарокотал у него в горле, и Джон покачнулся в такт звуку. − Я хочу, чтобы люди думали, что кто-то любит и тебя тоже. − Шерлок толкнулся. − _Очень_ сильно. − Когда Шерлок прижался губами к горлу Джона, тот жадно, яростно, схватил его за плечи и застонал.

Нет. Сегодня. Прямо сейчас. Именно сейчас он был самым счастливым на свете человеком. Джон был в этом уверен.

***

Примечание переводчика:

(1) − Стаунтон − дизайн комплекта шахматных фигур, созданный в середине XIX века и в настоящее время считающийся стандартным (классическим). Автором дизайна комплекта считается Натаниэль Кук. Комплекты Стаунтон являются рекомендованными для соревнований, проводимых ФИДЕ. Комплект получил имя в честь английского шахматиста Говарда Стаунтона, который считался сильнейшим шахматистом мира в 1840-х годах.

https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/c/c3/Chess_board_opening_staunton.jpg/1024px-Chess_board_opening_staunton.jpg


End file.
